Late night comfort
by Wingless Swans
Summary: "Yuki? Are you crying?" Shigure asked bluntly, walking over to him "Do you want me to call someone? Him, maybe?" Haru/Yuki, slight Shigure/Hatori if you squint.


Shigure hummed as he passed the doorway of the living room. His frolicking was distracted by the sight of Yuki at the table. Yuki's vibrant purple eyes were dulled over, and hidden under his silver hair. His posture slouched, his demeanour seemed very defensive and scared.

Shigure stopped in the doorway, not letting the rat know of his spying. He remembered that earlier that day, Akito had called. Shigure remembered Akito had wanted Yuki to come 'visit' him for the day since it had been so long. Yuki reluctantly went, and had came back only about 30 minutes ago. Shigure looked closer at Yuki and noticed a slight shaking from his chest. Almost as if he was...

"Yuki? Are you crying?" He asked bluntly, walking over to him.

Yuki looked up, and stiffened, "N-No, I mean, I'm fine." He defended, speaking louder than he meant. He quickly rubbed any evidence of his secret tears onto his sleeve.

Shigure looked sympathetically at the boy who was still shaking with effort. "Yuki, it's OK, it's just me." With his words, Yuki slumped back to his original form, crying and sobbing with extreme force. Shigure rubbed Yuki's back, "Do you want me to call someone? _Him_, maybe?" He leaned in to judge Yuki's answer.

When he didn't answer, Shigure left him for a moment for the phone in the hallway.

_" -Hello?"_

"Hatori! How are you?"

_"What do you need Shigure..?"_

"No need to be so cold... I need Hatsuharu to come over. It seems our dear Yuki needs some cheering up."

_"You know if Akito were to learn about this-"_

"No need to worry Hatori. I'll take care of Akito. Promise."

_"...Alright. I'll be over with him soon."_

"Thank you Hari dear! Bye-!"

"-"

"He never says bye..." Shigure pouted, looking back to Yuki, who was now laying his head on the table, visibly exhausted from his outburst.

It was only about 10 minutes later that Hatori had shown up with a frantic Haru.

"Is Yuki okay? Is he sick? Is he sad?"

Shigure placed a hand on the ox's shoulder. His other hand covered his mouth. "He's better now. He fell asleep. He went to go see Akito today, and was shaken up when he came back. He's at the table." He removed him hands, and guided Haru to the area, and left outside with Hatori to give the two privacy.

Haru walked quietly into the living room, sitting very still on the ground next to the unconscious rat. After a moment of mental debating, he carefully started fiddling with the silver hair cascading onto the table.

Hatsuharu and Yuki have been in a secret relationship for quite a while by this had started about 3 months prior. The kept the secret from everyone. (That is, until Ayame caught Haru coming through Yuki's window one night, and told Hatori and Shigure.)

Yuki fidgeted in his sleep, and slightly opened his eyes. "H-Haru...?" He mumbled. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Yuki sat up, pink from the realisation that Haru had been watching him sleep.

"Shigure called.." Haru looked like a scolded puppy. "I just did what he told me."

"What if someone saw?"

"No ones home, besides Shigure and Hari. Akito won't find out."

Yuki visibly stiffened at the name, his eyes widening slightly.

"Speaking of, what happened between you two today?"

Yuki fell silent, hiding his eyes. When he realised Haru wouldn't let it go, he answered. "N-Nothing much.." He said, trying to keep the shudder out of his voice. "We just talked.."

"Mm.. About?" Haru looked from the side at Yuki, who was shaking even more now.

"Nothing... Much..." When he looked over at Haru, he knew he didn't believe him. "Really, nothing out of the.. Uh... Usual."

"Yuki. Why are you so shaken by it then if it was 'nothing much'?"

Suddenly loosing his strength, Yuki leaned on the Ox for support. Tears streamed freely, and sobbed echoed the house. Haru fell to his strong silent mode, wrapping his arms around the small Rat, who was now jelly in his lap, and rocking him on the ground slightly.

After a couple minuted of crying, Yuki's sobbed quieted and Haru stilled him rocking.

"Why... Why does he have this..this _control_ over me!?" Yuki cried, "Why is it that I can't have the courage to just stand up to him!? Why do I have to be scared? Why do I have to be a puppet for him to play with!?" The rat ranted. Hatsuharu stayed silent, lightly kissing the top of Yuki's ear attempting to calm him down.

"Do you think it'll always be like this...?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence. "Do you think he will always scare me..?"

"You can't erase your memories my prince." Yuki blushed at the pet name, "you will always have your memories of him. And unfortunately, they may very well always scare you." Haru kissed Yuki's cheek. "I can only hope to dull the fear."

Yuki pondered about Hatsuharu's words, his eyes drooping ever-so slightly.

Hatsuharu chuckled quietly at the rats sleepy appearance. "Tired my Prince?" He said playfully, tightening his grip around Yuki. Yuki smiled faintly for a second, and nodded.

"How long are you staying?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing his eyes.

Haru shrugged, " 'Till Hatori takes me back I guess." When Yuki yawned, he grappled a near-by blanket, never shifting their position. He laid the blanket over the both of them, and slowly laid he and Yuki fully down on the floor. "Sleep babe. I'll be here in the morning."

Yuki didn't think twice about it, and shut his eyes. He wasn't completely fine, but he was glad he had Hatsuharu with him for a little late night comfort.


End file.
